Plant Food
Plant Food is an item in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies Online that gives plants more powerful effects and is obtained by killing glowing green zombies, Power Tiles in Kung-Fu World, from Tombstones in Dark Ages, spending 1000 coins to get one, or receiving one from a Power Lily, which must be purchased with real-life money. The player will find this as the level advances, they are dropped from zombies and zombies that steal plant food are glowing green and eventually shimmering green rays. The player can carry three at a time or later upgrade to four at a time (or when the player pays an in-app purchase, even upgraded to five at a time). It is represented by the lights on a bar at the bottom of the screen. Note, however, that the effect is temporary for most plants, and plants will then resume to their normal forms (this does not own the effect to Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Torchwood, Sun Bean and Hypno-shroom, which change appearance, or anything which duplicates, such as Potato Mine, Chili Bean, or their imitated forms). Effects {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 100%;" |- ! scope="row"|Plant ! scope="row"|Image ! scope="col"|Description |- |Peashooter | |It becomes a faster-shooting Gatling Pea for three seconds, 20 peas per second, dealing a total of 60 damage. |- |Sunflower | |Produces 150 sun. |- |Wall-nut | |Gains a hard armor shell for 72 extra health. This effect lasts until the armor is eaten. |- |Potato Mine | |Arms itself and produces two armed Potato Mines on other spaces. |- |Cabbage-pult | |Launches several cabbages at once, hitting every zombie (and tombstones, if any) onscreen, dealing ten damage to each zombie and tombstone. |- |Bloomerang | |Shoots 10 boomerangs in four directions, up, down, left and right, damaging all zombies in the area 20 times. |- |Iceberg Lettuce | |Freezes every zombie on screen that can be frozen, similar to the Ice-shroom. |- |Twin Sunflower | |Gives 250 sun. (225 sun before v.1.7) |- |Bonk Choy | |Punches in a 3x3 area around it, dealing 75 normal damage shots to all zombies in the area. |- | rowspan=4 |Repeater |- | |- | | rowspan=2 |Shoots 60 peas, then shoots a giant pea which deals 30 normal damage shots, dealing a total of 90 damage. |- | |- |Snow Pea | |Slows all zombies in its lane, then shoots 60 frozen peas. |- |Kernel-pult | |Launches several butter at once, hitting every zombie (and Tombstones, if any) onscreen. |- |Snapdragon | |Sets a 3x3 area in front of it on fire, dealing 90 normal damage shots to every zombie in its area of effect. |- |Spikeweed | |Temporarily fills the row with spikes poking up from the ground and pulls all the zombies in the lane onto the Spikeweed. This lasts for 4.5 seconds. The secondary spikes can destroy rolling items and hurt zombies being pulled towards the Spikeweed. When in effect, the minecart which contains the Spikeweed cannot be moved. |- |Coconut Cannon | | style="vertical-align:middle;"|Fires one big Coconut that pushes and deals 60 damage to all zombies in a row at the end of the lawn or until it encounters a tombstone or until it touches Dr. Zomboss, stunning him. It also affect the zombies in an 3x3 area when it explodes. |- |Spring Bean | |Bounces all zombies onscreen back a tile or into the water if possible. It will wake up after the attack if it was asleep. |- |Spikerock | |Temporarily fills the row with other spikes poking up from the ground and pulls zombies onto the Spikerock. This lasts for 4.5 seconds. Like Spikeweed, the secondary spikes can destroy rolling objects and damage zombies being pulled towards the Spikerock. When in effect, the minecart contains the Spikerock cannot be moved. |- | rowspan=2 |Threepeater | |- | |Shoots a huge wave of peas across the area: the middle head always shoots straight ahead, and the side heads shoot peas in a leaf-shape pattern. Each head shoots 60 peas. |- |Squash | |Smashes any two of the strongest zombies on screen, then returns back to its tile, crushing every zombie on the tile. |- |Split Pea | |The front head will shoot 60 peas for 3 seconds. Simultaneously, the back head will shoot 90 peas for 3 seconds and then shoot a giant pea that deals 30 normal damage shots. |- | rowspan=2 |Chili Bean | |- | |Creates three extra beans that land on other random tiles. |- |Lightning Reed | |Makes a storm cloud that damages the zombies overtime with lightning. The cloud disappears after 15 seconds. |- |Tall-nut | |Like the Wall-nut, gains a hard armor shell for 144 extra health that lasts until eaten. |- |Torchwood | |The fire becomes blue blood and napalm, tripling the damage of all the peas that pass through it. This effect lasts until the Torchwood is eaten. |- |Pea Pod | |Summons a giant Peashooter head that shoots five big peas. Each big pea deals 20 normal damage shots. |- |Melon-pult | |Launches melons out from the top that do double damage of a normal melon to all zombies (also deals splash damage). |- |Winter Melon | |Launches winter melons out from the top that do double damage of a normal winter melon to all zombies (also deals splash damage). |- |Laser Bean | |Fires a huge laser beam throughout the row, dealing 90 normal damage shots to each zombie in the row. In the Piñata Parties leading up to the release of Far Future, the Laser Bean's Plant Food effect was dealt 30 normal damage shots. |- |Citron | | |Shoots a giant plasma ball and flings all the zombies out of the lawn. If it hits a robotic zombie, such as a Robo-Cone Zombie, or any type of Gargantuar, the plasma ball will stop, but the robotic zombie or Gargantuar will be killed instantly. |- |Infi-nut | |Creates a shield to protect from incoming attacks for the whole column. The shield lasts until it is eaten. The shield can deflect Imps that are flying from a high area. Also, Jetpack Zombies and Disco Jetpack Zombies cannot fly over and will eat it instead. The shield has 120 health. |- |Magnifying Grass | |Shoots a rainbow beam with large range that damages the zombies ahead of it one by one. The more Sunflowers and/or Twin Sunflowers there are on the lawn, the longer the effect will last. If there are none, the effect will only last 3.5 seconds. |- |Starfruit | |Shoots ten giant stars in five directions. Each giant star deals four damage. |- |Puff-shroom | |Unleashes exactly 30 spores for 3 seconds. All Puff-shrooms on screen are also activated, which is a bit similar to Power Tiles. Also, it resets the duration of all the Puff-shrooms on the field, making them last longer. |- |Sun-shroom | |Grows to full size and produces 225 sun. |- |Fume-shroom | |Unleashes fumes that deal 75 normal damage shots and push all zombies on the lane back from their starting position, similar to how the Spikeweed and Spikerock utilize their Plant Food ability on the first column. |- |Hypno-shroom | |Its mushroom cap shines and turns the zombie that eats it into a Gargantuar and make it an ally. |- |Sun Bean | |It will stand up and shine more, make the zombie that eats it instantly explode to death and gives 15 sun for every normal damage shot it had left. |- |Magnet-shroom | |It will take away all metal objects within range and fling them back to the zombies, causing damage. |- |Pea-nut | |Gains a helmet and shoots 60 peas. |- |Bamboo Shoot |??? |Slices five zombies on screen, flinging them off the screen, if they have low health, then returns back to its tile. |- |Fire Gourd | |Breaths a lot of fire which does huge damage on a entire row. |- |Heavenly Peach | |Makes all plants next to it temporarily invincible. |- |White Radish | |Creates 2 extra White Radish that lands next to it. |- |Magic Cirrus | |Throws a large plasma ball at the zombies. |- |Small Bamboo Cage | |Rapidly hits zombies three squares in front of it, and then behind it. |- |Carrot Launcher |??? |Launches rockets that deals huge damage to all zombies. |- |Dandelion | |Creates a big explosion that causes big damage in a 6x6 area. |- |Imitater |??? | According to the imitated plant. |-} Gallery PVZ2B_Plant_Food.png|Beta Plant Food PVZ2B_Plant_Food_Bar.png|Beta Plant Food bar PVZIAT_Chinese_Plant_Food_bar.png|Plant Food bar in the Chinese version. PVZIAT Plant Food Chinese version.jpeg|Plant Food in the Chinese version. PVZOLPLANTFOOD.png|''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Plant Food Bar. ACTIVATEPLANTFOOD PVZOL.png|Activate Plant Food Pop-up in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Glowing zombies Plantmummy.jpg|A glowing Mummy Zombie Glowingconehead.jpg|A glowing Conehead Mummy Osirisplant.jpg|A glowing Ra Zombie Glowing Zombies.jpg|A Glowing Explorer Zombie Glowinganubis.jpg|A Glowing Tomb Raiser Zombie Plant_food_zombie.jpg|A glowing Pirate Zombie Doigiveacrapaboutquality.jpeg|A glowing Birthday Party Barrel Roller Zombie (degraded). Foodgarg.jpg|A glowing Gargantuar Pirate (only found in Dead Man's Booty) Glowing Cowboy.png|A glowing Cowboy Zombie GargWildWst.png|A glowing Wild West Gargantuar (only found in Big Bad Butte) Glowing Zombie.jpg|A glowing Pianist Zombie and a glowing Zombie Bull Glowing Poncho Grate.jpg|A glowing Poncho Zombie with a metal plate Glowing Wrangler.jpg|A glowing Chicken Wrangler Zombie with chickens Buckethead.PNG|A glowing Buckethead Peasant Zombie GlowingJester.PNG|A glowing Jester Zombie KNIGHT.PNG|A glowing Knight Zombie Peasent.PNG|A glowing Peasant Zombie IMG_0063.PNG|Glowing Gargantuars Trivia *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the Plant Food is a bean instead of a leaf. *Plant Food somewhat resembles an atom. *When Plant Food is used on a damaged plant, it is restored to full health. *There is no reward to save Plant Food after the level ends, except in Endless Zones which the saved Plant Food can be used in next level. *While the plants are shining, nothing can destroy them, to the point where they are immune to shovels. **An exception to this is Spring Bean, which for some reason can still be killed while using Plant Food. **Lightning Reed also can get eaten because the invulnerability caused by plant food lasts 0.5 seconds. *When the Threepeater is using its Plant Food ability, the pattern the peas make resembles of a leaf. *If the player digs up a Chili Bean or Potato Mine that was created via Plant Food, sun will not be given if they have Shovel Boost Upgrades. **This may be because the player did not plant the extra Potato Mines or Chili Beans, because the Potato Mine or Chili Bean that was fed with Plant Food were the ones who created the extra. Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online